


Slinky

by rexyplexy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexyplexy/pseuds/rexyplexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vro drops her slinky, which Fossil will gladly pick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slinky

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request on Tumblr, if you're interested in sending a request please send an ask to basicallysin!

It was a lovely warm afternoon, the Crystal Gems had all left to go on a mission, well most of them anyway. Virgin Rainbow Opal, or Vro as she preferred to be called, had decided to stay behind to keep an eye on the newest gem to arrive on their doorstep; Opalized Fossil. However, Vro having befriended the wild gem, didn’t really thing that she needed a baby-sitter so she instead sat on the porch while Fossil was off doing stars know what.

A smile appeared on Vro’s face as she fiddled around with a slinky, she was unsure what it was about it, but the human contraption could always bring a smile to her face during the most darkest of days. Curiously, Vro sat the thing down next to where she currently sat on the porch’s steps and tipped it over, watching with amusement as it the spring-like contraption made it’s way down the stairs. Once it reached the bottom, Vro let out a sigh, the only thing that she didn’t like about slinkies were having to go get them once they reached their destination.

As Vro was about to stand up, it appeared as though she would not have to as a humanoid form seemed to slink out from under the deck on all fours. Fossil.  
Vro watched as the other gem happily trotted over to where Vro’s slinky had landed, tossing a single glance over towards her with piercing blue eyes before she bent over agonizingly slow. Fossil wiggled her rear in Vro’s direction, which the intelligent Virgin Rainbow Opal gem knew for damn sure that that was on purpose, as her sharp teeth gently enclosed around the fragile metal that the toy was made out of.

Fossil then leaned up, the slinky clanking in her jaws as she trotted up the steps towards Vro, looking at the other gem expectantly, to which Vro held out her hand almost on impulse. Fossil instantly dropped the slinky into Vro’s outstretched hand.

“Drop this?” Fossil asked, a teasing air to her voice as she sprawled out on the steps next to the pale gem.

“You know it.” Vro said as she gripped the slinky, then making a noise of disgust as she found it to be covered with the others saliva. Fossil seemed to notice this as well.

“Aw, what’s the matter, I thought you liked my spit.” The opalized gem said with a toothy grin that only got larger once she saw the deep gray blush appearing on Vro’s face, no doubt as she was reminded of the first time that the two gems were left alone together. Vro realized that Fossil was looking at her and was quick to try and hide her face, which caused the other gem some concern.

“Hey, what’s with you, you’ve been acting weird lately.” Fossil said as she sat up straight, scooting over to be a little closer to her friend.

“What, me? No, nothing’s different, this is how I normally am.” Vro said with a nervous laugh, she was a surprisingly bad liar, considering that that’s what her gem-type was designed to do; it was probably a good thing that she was a Crystal Gem instead of on Homeworld. Fossil curiously leaned forward and gave a tenative sniff, surprised to find that Vro appeared to be aroused.

“Ooooh.” Fossil said, her voice nearly a purr. “I guess my little show over there worked, didn’t think that it would, but you’re always full of surprises.” Vro’s couldn’t help but to laugh.

“You got me, nothing gets passed your nose.” She responded, finally looking back over at her friend.

“Why didn’t you just tell me, I could help you with that you know.” Fossil winked causing a shudder to escape from Vro much to her embarrassment.

“What? No way it’s embarrassing.” Vro said attempting to hide her face again, but decided against it at the last minute as she caught sight of Fossil’s curious blue eyes as if the other gem were silently asking her about it. Vro let out a small hum as her face grew flush once more. “You see, I’m kind of into…. Being mounted by lower ranking gems.”

“You probably got a lot of shit for that on Homeworld, huh?” Fossil asked to which Vro replied with a nod, the pale gem never really have gotten over how she was treated back on Homeworld for it. Fossil gave a small hum in understanding as she scooted ever closer towards Vro, she didn’t like to see her friend sad, so a subject change was in order.

“Well, you know we’re not on Homeworld anymore, Vro.” The opalized gem said was she wrapped her arms around the smaller gem much to her surprise. Fossil gave a wink once Vro looked up at her “So how about I make your day and mount you all night long?”

“Oh my stars, Fossil” Vro said as she attempted, and failed, to hide in the laugh that escaped her, getting a toothy grin out of the gem in question. “You’re such a freaking dork, but I think that I will take you up on the offer.”


End file.
